


The Future’s In Our Hands

by shadesofpink



Series: Buddiemas 12 Days Of Christmas Prompts [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofpink/pseuds/shadesofpink
Summary: After a tough shift, Buck helps Eddie through the darkness.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 12 Days Of Christmas Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567000
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	The Future’s In Our Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the 12 Days of Buddiemas Prompts
> 
> Day 5 Prompt - Christmas Tree
> 
> Title from Things We Lost In The Fire by Bastille
> 
> (I missed day 4 because life got a little hectic for a second, I may come back to it later on, this one is also a day late, but Day 6 should be up in the next few hours)

It had been an awful day for the 118. The lead up to the holidays was always busier than normal but this shift had been brutal. Call after call, some serious, and some not so, but exhausting both physically and mentally. They had lost three people today - one a single mother, overworked and tired from trying to do Christmas alone, who fell asleep at the wheel trying to get to her sons school concert - the other two a father and son whose too dry tree had gone up in flames due to some exposed wire on faulty lights. The end of shift felt like it took forever to come around, but it was a welcome relief when they were finally able to gather their things and head home.

The group had agreed to go for drinks after shift to celebrate the holidays, but while none of them really felt like celebrating Chimney had convinced them that they probably needed to go out and decompress, knowing that they all could help each other unravel from the day. Buck had really not wanted to go, but he knew Chimney wouldn’t let him get out of it, so he shrugged and agreed to meet the rest of the 118 at the bar as he headed to his car, nudging Eddie who was a million miles away to come with him. He and Eddie had driven in together that morning, now they were living together and the crew knew about their relationship it had been easier to just take one vehicle. They didn’t do anything without the other anyway. 

Eddie closed the passenger door staring out of the window as Buck started the car. Buck had known the calls today had hit a little too close to home for Eddie. The second they had pulled up on the scene of the car crash he had felt Eddie’s entire body tense beside him, Buck had tried to ease his worry, putting his hand on his knee and squeezing before they both jumped out of the truck and into action, but it was something he would have to unpack with him later on - knowing it was something that would eat at him. He had seemed okay though, once they had returned to the fire house, he seemed to be pushing it down and staying in good sprits - well as good as can be considering the circumstances. But after the call with the tree fire Buck knew it was going to push him too far, he had watched Eddie carry the lifeless child’s body out of the burning house and try to perform CPR until Bobby had to physically pull him away, Eddie slumping against the truck, defeat all over his face, and overwhelming sadness in his eyes. He had shut down after then, he had been quiet and kept to himself for the remainder of the shift. Buck knew he just needed his space, his time to process and had let him know quietly that he was here when he was ready. 

Buck had known the bar was really not what Eddie needed, but he also knew that taking him home to Christopher like this wasn’t going to end well either. He figured they’d go, have a drink or two and he could text Carla and ask her to make sure Christopher was in bed before they got home, that way he and Eddie could talk and sleep off the day before facing him. They had been at the bar for about half an hour, nursing a beer each before Buck squeezed out of the booth to head to the bathroom. On his way back to the table he noticed that Eddie wasn’t there, scanning the room for him and finding him at the bar, a row of empty shots in front of him. He diverted past the table glancing at his team members who hadn’t noticed what Eddie was getting himself into before sliding his way in beside him at the bar as Eddie looked at him downing the last shot.

“What are you doing?” Buck said, his hand on Eddies back.

“Having fun!” Eddie snarked back at him before turning to head back to the table, stumbling as he went before Buck grabbed a hold of his elbow steadying him.

“Yeah, okay, well I think we should get home” Buck looked at Eddie, his eyes glassy as he gave up his steely resolve, face softening and nodding in agreement.

Buck led him back to the table and grabbed their jackets before leading Eddie out of the bar and to his car. He opened Eddies door and helped him climb in before making sure he was buckled and heading to the drivers side to do the same himself. It wasn’t long before he found himself pulling into the driveway of the Diaz house, looking over at Eddie who had fallen asleep, head pressed against the window. He shut off the engine getting out and opening Eddies door, careful not to startle him, he slowly shook Eddie awake, unbuckling his belt for him and helping him out of the car and into the house, Carla greeting him at the door a concerned look on her face, she took Eddies other side and helped Buck get him changed before tucking him into bed. Carla offered to stay, help out Buck for the night but he insisted she head home, he just wanted to check on Christopher, take a shower and crawl into bed with his boyfriend and put this day behind them. He saw Carla out and turned to head towards Christophers room when he saw him standing in his doorway.

“Hi buddy, what are you doing up? Carla said you were asleep!”

“Hi Buck, I don’t know. I just woke up. Is daddy okay?”

“Oh bud of course he is, he just had a really hard day at work and needed to go to bed”

“Oh okay, he just usually comes to say goodnight”

“I know, but how about I read you a story instead and then tomorrow you and I can get up and do something to cheer up dad?”

“Okay papa”

Buck’s heart melted, as it always did when Christopher called him Papa. It was only in his most heartfelt moments that he used it, opting for Buck the majority of the time, so it still caught him off guard when he would say it. Buck sent Christopher to go pick out a book as he changed into some more comfortable clothes and returned to cuddle up with Christopher in his bed, reading one of their favourite bedtime stories. Christopher fell back asleep in his arms as Buck pressed a kiss to the top of his head, gently removing himself and tucking the covers around him before dimming his light and pulling his bedroom door to just not quite closed. 

Buck took a quick shower, letting the day wash off of him as an idea of something he could do to lighten Eddies mood tomorrow came across him. He made a plan in his head as he dried off and pulled on some shorts before climbing into bed, Eddie rolling over to snuggle into him as Buck ran his hand down his back, resting his face on the top of Eddies head that was buried into his chest.

The next morning Buck woke up early, heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, he grabbed one for Eddie and a couple of headache tablets heading back into the bedroom to place them on the bedside table next to his still sleeping boyfriend. He went to wake up Christopher - who was already awake and playing with legos on his bedroom floor - before getting him breakfast and helping him get dressed, making a few phone calls in the process.

“So Chris, you wanna work on a project with me for your dad?”

“Sure!”

“Okay, can you get me some of your colouring supplies and some of that big cardboard you use for school that you have in your room?”

Christopher headed to his room as Buck pulled out his iPad, finding a few videos and info blogs that he needed. Christopher returned with the supplies in hand as Buck instructed him to lay them out on the table in the kitchen. Buck grabbed the iPad and lead Christopher over to the living room where the tree was before sitting at the base of it with him. He pulled up some of the videos he had found on his iPad about tree safety and how to prevent tree fires and played them for Christopher, pointing out the different ways they had safety proofed their tree. He showed Christopher all of the lights and how they had been plugged in properly and that the cables were all safe, he went over the bulbs and how a damaged bulb can be a starter for a tree fire. He also explained the importance of having a well watered tree and the science behind it. They spent about an hour going over all of the parts that make a tree safe, Chris asking questions that Buck answered quickly and easily.

Eddie had woken up with a pounding headache, groaning as he rolled over to find the other side of his bed empty. He didn’t really remember how he had made it home last night, didn’t remember changing into the clothes he was currently wearing. He pulled himself into a sitting position, smiling slightly as he noticed the pain killers and water on his side table. He swallowed the pills and finished the glass of water, wincing as the sunlight came through his blinds. He pulled himself up, comforted by the sound of Christopher and Buck talking in the other room. He knew he owed Buck and apology, he had spiralled last night and let Buck pick up the pieces and that wasn’t okay. He headed towards the voices in the living room, finding his boys sat on the floor in front of the tree, Christopher with the iPad in his hand, Buck pointing at something on the tree as Chris listened intently. 

“What are you guys up to” He interrupted as the two turned in unison to see him standing in the doorway.

“DAD!” Chris yelled throwing down the iPad and jumping up to hug his father.

“Hi Buddy, how did you sleep” Eddie questioned, picking Chris up and nuzzling into his head.

“Good, Papa said you had a long day at work and needed to sleep so he read me a story”

“He did huh?” Chris nodded into Eddies shoulder as he carried them towards where Buck was now standing near the tree, leaning over to kiss him gently. “He’s a good Papa huh? What would we do without him?”

“I know!” Chris all but squealed as he squirmed to be put back down. “And dad look, we are learning!”

“You’re learning?” Eddie questioned looking up at Buck, a smile on the younger mans face as he leaned in to place a kiss on Eddies forehead. 

“Yeah, Buck is showing me how to make sure the tree stays safe!” Eddie looked over Christophers shoulder at the iPad he had commandeered again.

“He is?!” Eddie grabbed the iPad looking at the videos they had been watching.

“I figured we should make sure we all know how to properly look after a tree, this isn’t always stuff they teach at school, I mean I didn’t know a lot of it until I started at the fire academy” Buck started, Eddies smile growing, an overwhelming look of appreciation on his face for the man in front of him.

“Yeah me either” Eddie agreed. “So what are all the art supplies for?”

“Chris you keep watching those videos, I’m going to help your dad get some breakfast” Buck instructed as Chris nodded, Buck leading Eddie into the kitchen. “I know yesterday was a lot for you, and I know part of it was that you felt helpless, like you couldn’t save that kid, and Eddie I know you know that wasn’t on you, it was too late when we got there and nobody would have been able to help that boy”

“I just...” Eddie started before Buck interrupted him

“But I know you’re still going to feel guilt over it, and I’m not going to tell you to brush it off, because I know how that feels, we’ve both been there before, and I know you know it will get better with time.” Eddie nodded “But I was thinking last night, what could’ve saved them? How could we have helped more. And the only thing I could think of was education or...prevention you know? Like what if more people were aware of the dangers of these things, things that we just assume everyone knows about.”

“True, there’s no way that Dad intentionally put his family in danger, he just...didn’t know” Eddie nodded “So what’s going on with all this” he pointed at the cardboard and markers.

“I made a few calls this morning” Buck started “We are going to three schools tomorrow to give presentations to the kids on Christmas Tree fire safety. I figured we could make up a few posters with some information about fire safety and some resources, and Bobby is going to get us some pamphlets from HQ that we can hand out for the kids to take home to their parents”

“Buck...you’re....incredible do you know that? This is so important and is going to have such a huge impact on these kids and their families” Eddie stared at him incredulously

Buck just shrugged as Eddie pulled him around the table to hug him. Placing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I know you felt so powerless yesterday Eddie, and I know nothing can bring that boy or his dad back, but maybe we can help prevent it happening again you know? We can empower these family’s with the tools they need to help keep themselves safe.”

Eddie smiled and nodded as he held Buck, he didn’t know how he got so lucky, how he landed someone so thoughtful, and caring, someone so smart and courageous. Anyone else would’ve been mad, annoyed that they had to babysit their boyfriend and their kid because they couldn’t get their shit together. But Buck, he did it happily, and helped Eddie get his head right time and time again. He didn’t know how he’d repay him, but he knew he would, someday, somehow.


End file.
